


Oh, What a Night

by erik_lehnsherr



Series: The Fourteenth's Song [9]
Category: D.Gray Man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erik_lehnsherr/pseuds/erik_lehnsherr
Summary: Oh, what a night, back in late December of '63, Allen's path blurred.





	Oh, What a Night

_December 1863…_

If Allen wasn’t used to the glamour of the Noah family, he’d be more overwhelmed than he already was. Cyrus decided to throw a huge ball in honor of his nephews’ birthday, and everyone was invited. As expected, Cross molded into this environment effortlessly, charming anything with a pulse and probably robbing them blind.

Allen wasn’t so natural in the rich atmosphere of the upper class. He was dressed in a simple suit, his hair pulled back neatly for once, and nervousness in his every movement. He was nursing a glass of wine away from the crowd, trying to scout out anyone he actually knew – all the Noahs were so blended in, they were practically impossible to see, Cyrus and Bookman were speaking to some business men, Mana was dancing with some young women while Cross surveyed from the distance, and Neah was nowhere to be found.

He heard someone click up beside him, then the smooth voice came, “What’s wrong, Bookman? Bored?” Allen didn’t have to turn his head to know it was Road, the ninth Noah. She seemed to have an odd rivalry with Allen purely over Neah, which he didn’t understand because he wasn’t gay or into Neah. He kept silent because she was not only a Noah, but Cross’ dear friend.

“Not at all, Road. I’m merely observing, as per to my job.” He glanced at her – the seemingly little girl was in a short girlish dress, a ribbon winded through her hair. She looked back at him, a smirk on her face, “Observing? Oh please, you’re uncomfortable because you’re not surrounded by books, but people. Am I right, Bookman?”

Allen stood up straighter, setting his empty glass on the tray of a passing servant, “Do you know where Neah is?”

Road’s look sharpened some with a hint of jealousy, “No, I don’t.” She then threw him a mysterious look, and skipped away into the crowd.

Cross was enchanting some court ladies with his magic, grinning as he twisted the power easily. Cross has always been adept at the art, while Allen was not as lucky. He preferred the weapon that was word, although Cross couldn’t have disagreed more. That’s why, when they arrived at the Asian headquarters, Cross sharpened his marksmanship and learned magic from the locals. Allen pushed through the crowd to get to Cross, but before he could reach his brother, Mana glided over and stole him away, laughing as Cross dragged him into a fast dance. Then, they were gone into the crowd.

Allen cursed under his breath, now right in the thick of the party. He let out a breath, then he turned on his own charm – back when he and Cross were living on the streets, Allen had to get a job somehow, so he had to learn how to win over people. He could be as hypnotizing as Neah or Cross, but he didn’t like to do it. He was more suited to being in the background or not being in the social environment at all. He pushed through the crowd again, finally making it to the culmination of the room – the orchestra.

Music was playing so lightly that Allen didn’t even hear it, but then the music came to an end as softly as it began, and the pianist got up, bowing to the person who replaced him. This person wore a snowy gray suit, and a thin white mask with red accents. He threw the crowd a smoldering look with his golden eyes, then sat down at the piano, his delicate fingers starting to dance across the keys. A song began to glide out, but it wasn’t as easily ignored as the one before. Allen wasn’t the only one enraptured by this, the entire room coming to a halt to listen to the pianist. No, the Musician.

Neah held the stage alone, but then again, he didn’t need anyone else. Allen couldn’t turn his eyes away, and it’s almost like Neah was cast in a different light than usual. Instead of Allen seeing him as the immature youngest, Neah was now refined, very deserving of his title. Finally, the song came to a thundering end, and Neah’s hands folded into his lap as the room erupted with applause. He then threw a glance at Allen, and a smile quirked on his lips. The first pianist bowed again as Neah got up, returning control to him. Before the Noah got off the stage however, he whispered something to the musicians, to which they nodded. He grinned some, patting the pianist’s shoulder, then he hopped off the stage and went directly to Allen.

It was as if the entire room was staring at them, waiting with baited breath to see what they would do. Neah said to Allen, “So, how was that?” He was well aware of the attention they were getting, not wilting under it like Allen was.

“The mask is a little much,” Allen responded, keeping his attention on Neah. “Unless this was a masquerade and the invitation was written incorrectly.”

That made Neah laugh as he held his hand out to Allen, “Care for a dance?”

Neah was truly shameless, but then again, it seemed to run in the family. Allen didn’t know how he felt dancing the female part in the dance when he took Neah’s hand, but the Noah anticipated it, creating a strange dance where they both danced the male part. Obviously, he’s done this before.

As they danced, Neah spoke, “So, was I good? I always like making an entrance.”

“You made an entrance, alright,” Allen answered, huffing and looking away from Neah’s piercing gaze. The other let himself be spun, then when he was folded up against Allen’s chest, he said quietly, “I wanted to make an entrance that you’d notice.” He then spun back away, continuing as if he didn’t say anything.

Allen stared wide eyed as Neah, continuing the movements until it was he folded against Neah’s chest. The Noah continued, “I know you sometimes watch me when I play at the house. Music is your weakness, so I guess I’m your weakness?” The movements were repeated, and Neah spoke more, “Balls are usually so boring, but this time I had a reason to enjoy one. Thanks for coming, Allen.” The song ended, and Neah swept into a bow, his gaze now smoldering.

There was a silent moment as Allen worked out the information he just heard. Neah was a player, but Allen was a lie detector. He knew insincerity when he saw it, and he saw none in Neah’s deep golden gaze. Neah was waiting eagerly for an answer, though not pushing it.

Allen would get in so much trouble if Bookman were to find out about any of this – Bookman weren't supposed to _love_. Yet, for a long time now, Allen felt himself falling in love with the eccentric Neah Campbell.

Finally, Neah whispered, “You only live once, Allen. We only live once.”

If their relationship was a dam, that was the final push that broke it down. Allen grabbed Neah’s hand, yanking the Noah out of the ballroom and into the empty halls, where he pushed the other against the wall and trapped him in a searing kiss. Neah was more than willing to follow Allen’s lead, kissing back. After a few moments, a whistle broke the atmosphere, and both whipped their heads to see Cross, Mana hiding behind the taller boy. Cross said nonchalantly, “About damn time. You guys were choking the rest of us with the sexual tension.”

Allen pushed away from Neah, his face red, as Neah snapped, “Is this revenge for making fun of you guys when we caught you in the kitchen?”

Mana replied with a giggle, “Actually we had the same idea and came here, but found you guys. Great minds think alike.” Neah wasn’t in the mood for his twin’s joking though, pushing both he and Cross back into the ballroom, “Go somewhere else!” Once he got rid of them, he turned back to speak to Allen, but to his dismay, Allen was gone. He searched for a few minutes, then sagged, anger spiking through his mind. Then, he turned away, returning to the ballroom, never realizing Allen was pressed against a wall he didn’t check, curled up and tears rolling down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic is based on December '63 (Oh, What a Night) by the Four Seasons. I was very delighted I could finally write this even though it was very loosely based on the song.


End file.
